The Game
by That-Double-D-Tho
Summary: Kevin and Eddy have a game, one says a fact or a fake fact, the other guesses if it's true or a made up. Loser buys the other a jawbreaker or does a dare by the other. Kevin needs to know if it's true or a lie, but he can't use a book or the internet... AHA Double D will know! Rated M for some sexual situations . be nice please lol


LOL! My first ever fic with such dirtyness in it xD It was kinda random and not the best I've ever done, cause I was honestly just so nervous and embarresed to write this, let alone post it. Cool to experiment though! xD ((tried to add some comedy)) (may have sequel) I do not own EEnE or any characters from it.

"I'm tellin' ya shovelchin, It's true!"

"No way man, you're bullshittin' me!"

"It's true asshole, I'm not lying!"

"Liar!" Kevin shouted. He and Eddy had been going at it for days now. One would come up with some crazy fact, OR lie, and they would try to figure out if it was true or fake. The other only had three hours to answer and you couldn't use any books or anything from the internet. The loser had to give the other a jawbreaker, if the other had no money and couldn't get one, they had to do one tihng the winner told them too. So far Kevin had figured out what it was like to swim naked at 3 in the morning during winter. Eddy had also learned something, that thing happened to be how disgusting it felt to eat gum from underneath the school's lunch tables.

Kevin couldn't figure out if this one was true or fake. He was a little stuck and he didn't have money at the moment. Eddy had lately been hinting about something big for his next command from Kevin. He didn't want to know what it was.

Now that little shouting match had happened a little over an hour ago. He had finally decided there was only one way to get his answer. Double Dork. If anyone would know the answer, it'd be him.

He had knocked aabout fives now but still no answer. Kevin never did this but he was a little desperate, he reached for the door knob and was pleased to find it unlocked. He stepping inside the dark home and found it empty. That was normal though, well he thought so anyways, the dork's parents were always gone. He honestly felt a little pity for the kid but ignored his thoughts as he began walking upstairs.

When he reached the top he turned to the right and walked towards the slightly cracked door. The door had a lable reading: {Eddward's Room.}. He was about to open it and just barge in to see if the dork was home but stopped when he heard a noise.

It sounded like a... moan? Did the dork finally have a girl? If so he really oughta leave... but.. He sighed lightly. His curiosity gave in and he peeked in. _No. There were no girls in there. Just Edd._

His eyes widened at the sight before him. Edd lie on his back, his mouth slightly open and eyes closed. He was completely naked and a quite large purple veiny dildo was being thrusted into him by himself. His other hand was around his own cock and was stroking it lightly, barely at all. He arched his back and let out a loud moan with a slightly muffled word. Kevin had to strain his ears just to hear what exactly he had said. Eddward Marion Vincent was moaning his name while fucking himself.

Kevin's hand slowly reached down and began stroking himself. He smirked as he watched the way Edd squirmed as he said his name aloud.

Kevin's breathing became fast as he watched Edd relax and cum on his own stomach. Kevin had to cover his own mouth as he himself came. Edd pulled out the dildo slowly and set it on the side table next to him. He began panicking as Edd stood up and wiped himself off with a tissue. He was covered in his own semen and even some on the floor and if he got caught he didn't know what he'd do!

"Kevin, perhaps you should clean youself up. Towels are in the closet next to you. I can take care of the rest, besides you should go and get some sleep it's late." Kevin froze. No fucking way! Edd hadn't even come out or looked at the door, yet he knew Kevin had seen, and had enjoyed it!

Kevin felt his face heat up as he sheepishly grabbed a towel from the closet in the hall next to him. He wiped himself off and dropped the towel and began to run/walk away. He pulled the door open forcefully and was about to walk out. "Kevin," Edd was standing at the top of the stairs, smirking evily. "next time, why don't you join me? Also, Eddy isn't lying, a banana is a berry.." Edd chuckled and waved as the miserably embarrased Kevin ran out of his house slamming the door behind him.

Even though he didn't say it, Kevin fully intended to join the smart Ed next time.


End file.
